The Distance Between Us
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /Jung Yunho, sahabat masa kecil yang sudah tujuh belas tahun ini tinggal di sebelah rumahnya memang selalu bersikap dingin jika didekatnya. Bertahun-tahun berada di dekat Yunho berakibat pada hatinya yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa sedetikpun berpaling dengan yang lain. Meskipun ia tidak tahu, apakah Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya./SongFic/Drabble YunJae!/Chap 1/


**Title: The Distance Between Us  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Warning: SongFic! (SHINee-The Distance Between Us), YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Nooneul macheojweo**

**Meolliseo neoreul bomyeo honjamallo soksagyeo **

**Geujyeo hanbeon ooseojweo**

**Neeolgoolmahn bwado nahn gyeondil su isseo**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki cantik dengan rambut berbentuk apel itu terlihat tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Sebelah tangannya sibuk merapikan kancing seragam sekolahnya, sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk mencomot roti isi yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makannya.

"Sudah berapa kali Umma bilang, jangan tidur terlalu larut."

Laki-laki cantik itu sibuk mengunyah roti isinya, lalu dengan asal ia mengikat tali sepatunya, "Aku tidak begitu, Umma." katanya menyanggah pernyataan Umma-nya.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu terlambat bangun seperti ini, Kim Jaejoong?"

Laki-laki cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau Umma bertanya terus aku akan terlambat."

Umma Kim memutar bola matanya, "Kalau kau tidak cepat Yunho akan meninggalkanmu."

Jaejoong semakin panik mendengar nama laki-laki yang begitu dipujanya itu akan meninggalkannya, buru-buru Jaejoong mengecup pipi Umma-nya, "Aku pergi dulu."

Baru beberapa langkah, Jaejoong berdecak kesal saat ujung seragamnya ditarik oleh Umma-nya, "Umma, wae?" katanya kesal.

Umma Kim melirikkan matanya kearah kotak bekal di atas meja makan, "Apa kau lupa dengan bekal spesial buatanmu untuk Yunnie-mu, um?" goda Umma Kim sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Jaejoong kini sudah merah padam. Oh My, padahal tadi ia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuat bekal itu agar tidak ketahuan oleh ! Ini salahnya karena tadi sempat-sempatnya tertidur lagi setelah selesai membuat bekal. Sekarang Umma-nya jadi tahu. Urgh! Memalukan sekali!

Lantas Jaejoong langsung menyimpan bekal itu di tas ranselnya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Umma terlihat mengerikan."

Umma Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anaknya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berusaha mengaturnafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari keluar rumahnya tadi. Lalu laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum saat mendapati laki-laki bermata musang tengah menatapnya tajam dari atas motor sport baru-nya.

"Mian, membuatmu menunggu lama." sesal Jaejoong sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Laki-laki bermata musang ituhanya diam, lalu mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk naik ke motornya dengan bahasa tubuhnya.

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum saat melihat tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu terlihat kesal. Jaejoong sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Jung Yunho, sahabat masa kecil yang sudah tujuh belas tahun ini tinggal di sebelah rumahnya memang selalu bersikap dingin jika didekatnya. Entahlah Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal Jaejoong selalu bersikap baik dan ramah terhadap Yunho. BahkanJaejoong selalu memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap sahabatnya itu. Oh yeah,mungkin bagi Jaejoong bukan sahabat. Yunho sudah seperti other half-nya. Yunho begitu sangat penting bagi Jaejoong. Bertahun-tahun berada di dekat Yunho berakibat pada hatinya yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa sedetikpun berpaling dengan yang lain.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu, apakah Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Hei."

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar suara Yunho, lantas ia menatap kearah Yunho yang seolah-olah tengah melemparkan tatapan Cepat-naik-atau-kau-kutinggal.

Bukannya naik keatas motor,Jaejoong malah semakin asyik menatap Yunho. Laki-laki cantik itu menatap jauh ke dalam manik mata kecoklatan Yunho. Bola mata doe itu menatap sendu kearah bola mata onyx Yunho. Seolah menyampaikan perasaan bahwa ia begitu terluka karena sikap Yunho yang begitu dingin padanya. Dan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Yunho membuang mukanya, seolah tidak nyaman bertatapan dengannya.

"Apa kau akan tetap disana!"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tersentak dengan suara Yunho yang kental dengan nada kesal. Lalu dengan cepat ia naik keatas motor sport Yunho.

"Gomawo sudah menjemputku, Yunnie." kata Jaejoong, lalu laki-laki cantik itu memeluk pinggang Yunho.

"Jangan salah paham, Umma yang menyuruhku."

Perlahan pelukan Jaejoong di pinggang Yunho mengendur. Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Iya maaf, aku tahu Yunnie."

**.**

**.**

**Coba lihat ke mataku**

**Aku melihatmu dari jauh dan berbisik kepada diri sendiri**

**Tolong tersenyumlah walau hanya sekali**

**Aku bisa bertahan jika aku melihatnya di wajahmu**

**.**

**.**

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong ^o^  
tibatiba saya terbangun dini hari tadi, dan berasa nyesek banget saat mendengar lagu SHINee  
jadinya pengen ngetik nih ff  
maaf saya jadikan drabble, jadi nanti akan pendek  
semoga suka, ne? :)

berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


End file.
